first flight
by Australian-corgi-shepherd
Summary: Sorry for making it so short, my teacher told me i had to write it in 1000 words... i am only like 10 over :/ so it goes fast and i wish it was longer to make it better. ENJOY!


**another one of my creative writing short stories. hope you like :D**

"Alex." the name slips past my throat with a whisper. Ever since we had escaped from prison I have awaken with nightmares full of him. He promised to meet up at the old pond, but I couldn't stay there too long, on account of they still had dogs searching for us. The fact he was not there brought up concern in me.  
I slung my trusted messenger bag over my shoulder and leapt from the sturdy pine. Right now the best thing for me to do was get some distance between me and the dogs. I used to know all the dogs, not personally, but by name. I knew Delilah had a limp in her back left leg. Samson despises moving, at all. Bear; who was probably the one who would find me, he was the perfect dog. If perfect meant a three hundred pound, almost eight foot German shepherd mix with anger issues.  
That was when I heard the first growl. I leapt to my feet and practically flung myself to get up to speed. I couldn't let myself get caught, so me being me, I tore off my jacket and unruffled my wings. In an instant I was airborne, flying far above the earth.  
Parting my auburn hair, I felt brisk. I have flown before, but it seems that you never get over the rush that comes with flying. From the wind in your hair, to the view, everything about it felt amazing. Well, except when you get bugs in your teeth, but that's not as common as people say.  
"Shoot, we can't let her escape." the first bullet whizzed past my ear, almost close enough to pluck out of the sky. Then the bullets swarmed around me like angry bees. I was lucky most of the people at the prison where doctors, and weren't trained with guns, but no matter who you are, you will hit after a while.  
The pain shoots past my wing, almost dropping me. I try my best to stay aloft, but I was only flailing in free fall. I probably looked like a frightened puppy, uselessly fighting to get away, while the fear almost drips out of my eyes.  
I hit a nearby tree with a loud thwack, fell another eight feet, and then landed on the unforgiving ground. Lights flashed in the back of my head, and immediately I was out cold.  
When I finally awoke, everything hurt; from my bruised wing, all the way down to my legs, which were, I guessed, bound.  
My eyes instinctively search the room, but only found the curtain that was hung around my bed. I sighed, I knew where I was, and it was pointless doubting it. They captured me and brought me back to the prison. The one place I knew better than the sky.  
I tried my best to fidget around, do anything to get myself out of the protective braces, but nothing was helping. I decided try to calm myself. I took a few deep breaths and unfolded my wings. Looking them up and down, I noticed the wound wasn't that bad. In fact the bullet only grazed me.  
At that moment the door opened up and I was meet with a too familiar face. "Like I said before, no one escapes."  
"Haven't seen you for a while, how's things?"  
He shrugs off the question, "living."  
"That a shame."  
He ignores me and walks straight toward my injured wing. Noticing nothing is wrong with the wing, he singles to a passerby. The nurse stumbled into the room and looked between me and Sam. "Remove Sarah from the nursing wing; bring her back to her cozy cell." Of course the listened to him and began to unstrap me. The nurse was a scrawny little thing; I don't know how he thinks she could keep me from just running for it.  
After the last strap was undone, I uppercut the nurse, sending her flying to the ground. I kind of feel sorry for her. Then I turn and sprint for the door, sliding underneath, and tripping, Sam in the process.  
Once out in the hall, I threw off my gown and spread my wings. I was lucky they kept on my underwear; I would feel so weird if I was caught naked. As I flew through the halls, the sound of footsteps was falling above me.  
I turned another corner and of course, there had to be guards down the hall. I broke down the closest door and ran as far back as I could. To be honest it wasn't much of a good idea, the room had no windows and the air duct was so small not even a rat would fit in it.  
As I wait for the door to open, I sat there and listened to the footsteps. As soon as they sounded like they were outside the door, someone grabbed me. They dragged me back into a closet in the room, there hand cupped over my mouth. Like me I tried my best to fidget my way out, I was lucky to get my mouth loss and bite the top of his hand. "Hey relax." said the man stifling a cry.  
When my eyes adjust, I notice the eyes that stare back at me. My heart jumps, and I almost do to. "Alex!"  
"Shh, do you want them to catch us?" Oh yeah, I was being followed. I become silent as both of us listened to the men open the door.  
"On the count of three, we run." I nod, hoping we will have the element of surprise. "One. two. three!" Alex slams the door open, making it crash into two of the men. As before we spread out our wings in the hall and flew through the winding bulging.  
Once we reached the outside, we immediately went for skyward. "three. Two. One." With a smile Alex motions to the building we were just in, and in an instant it was a simple pile of ash.


End file.
